In the field of processing waste from the retail industry in particular, processing equipment is known from document WO A 2014 076285 for collecting matter adhering to the outside surface of packages to be processed and that have already been shredded. Such equipment is shown in accompanying FIG. 1.
This equipment 1 comprises a rotary cylindrical drum 4 provided with orifices 6 forming a screen for retaining the packages and for allowing the matter for collection to pass through, a brush roller 7 mounted inside the rotary drum in order to brush the inside surface of said drum, motor means 12 for driving the brush 7 and the cylindrical drum 4 in rotation, and an outer casing 3 for collecting the matter from the packages 13 introduced into the cylindrical drum 4 and that have passed through the wall of said cylindrical drum 4.
Thus, when a package 13 is introduced into said equipment 1, it is caught up by the brush 7 to be brushed and brought into the contact zone in which the brush makes contact with the inside surface of the drum 4, a zone in which the package is subjected to intense brushing. This has the effect of removing matter adhering to the surface of said package 13. Once the package has left the contact zone, it is ejected by the brush 7 towards the top region, in order to follow a path that is substantially circular, during which it jumps over the brush 7 and hits the drum 4, before once again being caught up by the brush that returns it into the contact zone in order once again to be subjected to intense brushing. On each jump outside of the contact zone, the package being processed loses an additional portion of the matter adhering to its surface, said matter being spun off when the package passes over the brush while gyrating.